Saji Crossroad
is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Saji is the next door neighbor to Setsuna F. Seiei in Japan, boyfriend to exchange student Louise Halevy, and younger brother to JNN reporter Kinue Crossroad. Saji's life is forever changed since the appearance of Celestial Being and Gundams. In Season 2 he is taken in by Celestial Being and became the pilot of GNR-010 0 Raiser. After the defeat of A-Laws and Innovators, Saji returned to civilian life and worked at the HRL Orbital Elevator in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. Personality & Character Saji is overall innocent, naive, a pushover, and a kind-hearted person. Normally, he finds it easy to reach out to people and he is easily liked for his kindness and consideration. Saji could symphatize with people in need, especially those occupied with sadness and grief, and would try in his power to help them whenever he can. However, when in dire situations himself, Saji is mostly laid back and usually just goes with the flow, to the dismay of his sister, Kinue Crossroad. Saji is also diligent student and a hard-worker. In Season 1, Saji was young student living a normal life and content with his own reality until the arrival of Celestial Being. Celestial Being was of intrigue and curiosity for Saji as its armed operations were always at the centre of topic in his studies and everyday conversations. Kinue was a reporter for JNN and was curious about Aeolia Schenberg's motive for creating Celestial Being. His girlfriend Louise Halevy was an exchange student from Spain, whose mother was constantly worried for her safety due to the terror acts brought about by Celestial Being's operations. While Celestial Being's true motives were not clear, Saji learned of the conflicts around the world and saw how tragedies affected those who were caught in the crossfires. Unfortunately, tragedies would also befall him in part-connection to Celestial Being. During vacation, Louise was caught in an unprovoked attack by GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei which resulted in her injuries and the death of her entire clan. It was at that time he was pushed away by Louise due to the pain and guilt she was suffering as a lone survivor. It was not long after that Saji then learned of Kinue's death while she was doing a covert investigation on Aeolia Schenberg. Because of these tragic losses that anger and hatred began residing within Saji when it came to Celestial Being. He blamed them not only for his tragedy but also for the twistedness and conflicts they brought around the world. After Celestial Being's demise, Saji tried to bring back his past normal life, away from the world's unrest and troubles. He pursued a life as a space engineer to fulfill a promise to Louise of seeing each other again in space. In Season 2, four years later, his blissful life suddenly fell apart when the A-Laws falsely identified him as a member of terrorist Katharon. He barely escaped execution by the help of Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, but he still chose to hide from reality and accused Celestial Being of attempting to put his world back into chaos once again. His escapism eventually culminated to the tragic events of the Katharon massacre. His statement to the ESF Army, in an attempt to return to his normal life, led to the death of many people by the A-Laws' automatons. The consequence of his actions deeply affected Saji and woke him up to the horrors of current world. While under Celestial Being's protection, Saji reluctantly gave limited help aboard the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. He sympathized with their goal of stopping the A-Laws, but he could not sit well with the idea of fighting, with killing people as a consequence. During the Battle in Lagrange 3, he was reunited with Louise Halevy, who became the pilot of A-Laws GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron. Saji was shocked by the revelation and at first blamed Setsuna and Celestial Being for what happened to Louise. However, it was after witnessing the pain of loss and understanding Louise's grief that Saji eventually decided to set his hatred aside and set his sights on the future. Taking on the responsibility of co-piloting 00 Raiser with Setsuna, Saji joined the battlefield to reach out to Louise and save her from the chains of revenge and tragedy. In A wakening of the Trailblazer, Saji returned to normal life with Louise. During the ELS invasion, Saji decided to help out by lending his skill as a space engineer while the battle was going on. While he maintained a pacifist stance, Saji is no longer blind to the truths of the world and is more than willing to do what he can to protect those who he cared about. Skills & Abilities During AD 2307, Saji was a regular high school student, learning the ways of aerospace engineering in between making a living as a pizza boy; Saji is capable of making pizza and basic level engineering. By AD 2312, Saji becomes a C-class aerospace engineer; it can be assumed that his skills have increased vastly since working in space-engineering. When he joined CB, Saji may have increased his skills as he assisted Ian Vashti in system repairs to the Gundams and Ptolemy II; it's unclear whether he learned to troubleshoot a GN Drive. After multiple missions with Setsuna, Saji became a competent fighter pilot with CB's support craft 0 Raiser. When piloting the 0 Raiser, Saji served as an extra pair of eyes with sensors and technician to calibrate systems for the Raiser System. After leaving CB, Saji becomes a B-class space engineer, taking a job at the Orbital Elevator to tend to Louise and later joining Earth's defense forces at the elevator. History Early Days He and his big sister, Kinue, had been orphaned prior to the start of the series. Saji and his big sister somehow survived together without being separated and found a place to live together in Japan. At the start of the series, Saji studies at an aerospace engineering high school. While attending school, he continued to make ends meet with a delivery job at a pizza parlor. In between school, Saji randomly met Louise at the cafeteria and the two eventually developed a romantic relationship as a high school couple. Celestial Being Armed Interventions While in school in beginning of October A.D. 2307, Saji learned of the existence of Celestial Being after their military intervention against the terrorists attacking HRL's Heaven's Pillar. Through a widespread telecast by JNN, Celestial Being announced their message of ending conflicts through armed force. Early Interventions During Celestial Being's declaration, Saji wondered if Celestial Being really exist and if they act purely without gaining something in return. Saji did not actually mind Celestial Being until the IRA's sudden announcement of ceasefire following Celestial Being's recent actions. Saji was assigned to write a term paper about the long conflict in Ireland, and the sudden news struck Saji about the strong influence Celestial Being had on the current state of the world. At that same time, Saji met Setsuna F. Seiei who was living beside his and Kinue's apartment. Saji later followed the friction in Taribia and Celestial Being's response intervention. While watching the aftermath, Saji was confused how an organization advocating for the elimination of conflict could start an attack on the Taribian forces who had not done anything prior to it. Kinue consoled Saji that the world is not as simple as it seems. Rescue Mission at True Pillar Saji and Louise went for an educational trip to HRL Low Obital Station, True Pillar. While doing their tour on the orbital rings, Saji and Louise saw the Earth from space for the first time and was amazed by its beauty. They stayed in True Pillar for two days. On the second day, an accident occurred while Saji and Louise were touring the Gravity Block 7. The block was shot by a rogue MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi and was detached from its place in the True Pillar. Saji and Louise were among 232 people stranded in space and were in danger of getting killed by the Earth's harsh gravity. Rescue teams were sent out, but it was feared that they would be too late in rescuing the stranded. Inside the block, Saji and Louise were terrified of what was happening. Fortunately, Celestial Being's GN-003 Gundam Kyrios arrived to push the Gravity Block 7 away from the Earth's gravity field. Saji and Louise was later picked up by the rescue team and made it home together with the rest of the stranded people in the block. La Edenra & Keeping Louise After Celestial Being's successful campaign against PMC Trust and the AEU, a series of terrorist bombings began. Saji and Louise were on their way home when their local bus station was blown (La Edenra bombing). Because Saji and Louise weren't close to the blast, they only had minor injuries. The ordeal was enough to scare Louise's mom to come and take her daughter home. Louise didn't want to go and created elaborate means to convince Mrs. Halevy to let Louise to stay. Saji was a pushover to begin with and was easily swayed either by Louise or Mrs. Halevy to do their bidding. Saji was dragged into unwelcome situations as Louise tried to change her mother's opinion about Saji. After many attempts, Louise's mom eventually warmed up to Saji and began to like him. Ultimately her plans actually did work, but Louise ambivalently became saddened that her mom left. Saji bumped into Setsuna as he walked home and asked a favor to watch Louise with him. Apparently Louise's temper was reflective on the amount of people present around her. Saji hoped Setsuna's presence would lessen her temper, but with little effect. Setsuna had to leave the couple to tend themselves after he received news from Celestial Being. One day while window shopping, Louise saw a pair of rings that she wanted to have Saji buy. Saji was shocked at the price and told Louise he couldn't afford such an expensive thing. Louise threw another tantrum and demanded the rings to cheer her up. The Promise While on a school break, Saji had been working extra hours to save up money for the rings Louise asked for. Saji and Louise contacted each other on her cousin's wedding day to catch up. While talking, they were suddenly cut off and Saji thought nothing of it than a bad signal. Saji didn't know it was from GN particles from the Throne Gundams. Later Saji thought it was odd that Louise hadn't returned and inquired about her status at school, that's when he found out she got hurt and then proceeded to rush over to Spain to see her, buying the rings she wanted him to get. But she wasn't able to wear them, for she lost her left hand and it couldn't be regenerated because of the GN Drive Tau particles that negated the process. She told him to go back and complete his dream of going into space, where she will eventually meet him. Losing Kinue While still dealing with personal feelings about Louise, there was little time to resume a normalcy. Not long when he got home, Kinue was in aggressive pursuit of Celestial Being. While Saji was waiting for her to come home, she was assaulted by Ali al-Saachez and left for dead in an alleyway. Police later found her body and called in Saji to identify her body. Saji was distraught by second tragedy as he identified his dead sister at the morgue. Operation Fallen Angels Watching Celestial Being Fall Kinue's boss at JNN talked to Saji. He revealed to Saji that her death was related to her investigation into Aeolia Schenberg, making Saji believe that Kinue got too close to the truth and paid for it with her life. With all the sadness and pain in his life related to Celestial Being and the Gundams, he wished them to all to disappear. In the final days of Operation Fallen Angels, Saji continued to watch news about Celestial Being and their destruction. Four Years Later After Celestial Being was gone, Saji resumed life to the best he could. He graduated from aerospace engineering and by 2312, Saji made it into space and was busy working on a solar space colony. While working, he spots a trail of green GN particles, a particle that's related to a Gundam. Space Colony Proud Incident Framed & Rescued Saji had been working in construction of the new space colony Proud. While in the locker room, security forces came to arrest his co-worker Eddie Miyasaka. Eddie put up a struggle before he was shot and restrained. Security forces also arrested Saji as a co-conspirator without proof. They were sent down to the lower parts of Proud to do hard manual labor within the mineral refinery. While pushing heavy carts, he learned that everyone down here were captured rebels of Katharon. While pushing a cart, one of the men told Saji it was his "lucky" day as they were about to be rescued by their comrades. Shortly after, members of Katharon came to rescue their comrades, though the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force (A-Laws) arrived to destroy all of them. In the battle between A-Laws and Katharon, autonomous sentinel drones (automatons) were unleashed into Proud to wipe out all remaining rebels as a means to give their automatons a shakedown. While cornered, a man in black suddenly appeared and destroyed one of the drones. To Saji's surprise, the man was in fact Setsuna F. Seiei. There was little time for explanations as another automaton showed up. As both of them ran for their lives, they continued to encounter additional drones while trying to escape. Setsuna directed Saji into an airlock hanger and to Saji's shock, a Gundam appeared before him. Saji finally realized that Setsuna was part of Celestial Being and a Gundam Meister. Confronting Setsuna After Setsuna's battle, he returned to the airlock where he last left Saji to catch up with Gundam Meister Tieria Erde. Saji confronted Setsuna and angrily asked if Setsuna had piloted a Gundam. Setsuna confirmed his affiliation with Celestial Being. Saji continued to ask if he had participated in the armed interventions of 2307-08, and Setsuna confirmed it. Saji replied in anger that he was responsible for tragedies that befell many people. Setsuna only looked at Saji with a straight face. Saji with anger and sadness continued, Saji angrily charged at Setsuna and grabbed his gun. Saji then pointed the gun at Setsuna and wanted him to say something to bring them back. Setsuna could only look at Saji without a word. Saji's conscience couldn't kill Setsuna and Setsuna subsequently decided to bring Saji on board Ptolemy II. Saji was placed in the brigs for protective custody. Tieria went to see Saji and asked, why he didn't shoot Setsuna, and Saji said that if he did, then he would be the same as them. Tieria told Saji that he should be thankful that Setsuna took him with them, because if he hadn't, then he would have been killed by the A-Laws. Saji angrily asked if Tieria was serious, but Tieria shot back by telling Saji that he was too unaware of his own reality and to put himself into someone else's shoes. Tieria left him alone to mull things over. Stay with Celestial Being Unlikely Answers & CB Rescue Mission As Saji continued to be held in the brig, Mileina Vashti and Lasse Aeon checked in on him. Mileina gave Saji some food and left Red Haro with him if he needed anything. Saji asked how long he would stay locked up, but Lasse told him that A-Laws was looking for him. Saji then asked if they intended to perform armed interventions. Lasse told him that they were just fighting A-Laws. Saji was surprised by Lasse's answer and asked if they were directly fighting the ESF. Lasse explained to Saji that A-Laws (the unification force for the ESF) committed 14 "subjugations," which were in fact all ruthless massacres and the evidence was erased from public knowledge (by Veda). Saji reflected on the brutality he experienced in Proud and retorted by saying that it was CB's interventions that brought about A-Laws. Lasse told Saji that they intend to correct the matter or more innocent people would die. Saji could only react with frustration as he couldn't argue. Lasse and Mileina were about to leave Saji when Saji asked about Setsuna. Mileina told him that Setsuna went to Earth to get some comrades(Lyle Dylandy and Sumeragi Lee Noriega) Lasse locked up Saji and left him alone with red Haro to keep himself busy. After eating his meal, Saji began accessing Celestial Being's database to learn more about them. It was while browsing the history of their interventions that he encountered relevant data regarding Louise. Saji read the report on the attack on Spain and learned that perpetrators were the Throne Gundams. He was confused about the Throne Gundams and dug deeper about their background. Through their database, he was able to understand that the attack had everything to do with a split faction of Celestial Being and not Setsuna's group. He also learned the Throne Gundam's technology had a side-affect on people and he realized that was the reason why Louise couldn't regenerate her hand. While holding onto his ring and thinking about Louise, the red Haro alarmed for battle stations. Saji couldn't believe they already begun to battle. He held tightly to Louise's ring as CB prepared to fight. Haro provided live video feed of the battle as Tieria Seravee and Ptolemy held off A-Laws. Saji then witnessed the debut of GN-0000 00 Gundam, displaying its spectacular abilities in combat. After the battle was over, Saji could only react in ambivalence over what happened. Sometime later, through Haro, Saji had Setsuna come see him. He wanted to inquire and confirm the data regarding Louise's incident. Setsuna answered, "Yes, as stated in our records, we and the Thrones were performing armed interventions separately." Saji asked if Team Trinity wasn't allied with them. Setsuna confirmed it. A part of Saji's anger against Setsuna subsided as he realized the truth, but looking at Louise's ring reminded him of her tragedy. Saji commented, "Even so, you all kill people with your Gundams. Making more people like me suffer the same consequences! It's only natural for people to hate you!" Setsuna acknowledged his feelings, but Saji believed that the peace he and Louise had was destroyed by CB. Setsuna asked if Saji was the only one being happy, was the same true for the rest of the world. Saji was shocked at the comment and tried to correct himself and said that no one wanted to be unhappy. Setsuna subsequently left Saji alone as news of their missing comrade (Allelujah Haptism) had been found. The Ptolemy crew received intelligence from their informant about their missing comrade, Allelujah Haptism. The crew decided to raid the anti-ESF detention facility to perform a daring rescue. Saji was disappointed at CB's sense of violence and witnessed the battle through Haro as CB performed a blitzkrieg attack to liberate Allelujah Haptism. Katharon Incident Escape & capture After narrowly avoiding destruction at the hands of the A-Laws with the intervention of Katharon, Saji and Marina Ismail were dropped off in their care. However, Saji did not have any desire to remain with groups that promote conflict, tried to leave. He was spotted by a door guard but things calmed down when the guard realized he was with Celestial Being. Saji said that he was going into town, so the guard lended him a truck. As he was making his way across the desert. Saji was spotted by a Federation carrier led by Sergei Smirnov and was brought in immediately for questioning. While Sergei's men were being rough on him, Sergei came to talk with him in a respectful manner. Saji was identified as a member of Katharon, but he keeps denying it to his Federation interrogators. Sergei assured he wouldn't harm him and knows he's not a member of Katharon. Sergei's experience told that Saji isn't a resistance fighter, but possibly Celestial Being due to the fact he showed up in 2 different locations with them. Saji continues to deny any affiliation with Celestial Being nor Katharon, but a victim of circumstances. Sergei assures him he won't be charged with anything and just wants to listens to his story, promising that he will try to exonerate him. Katharon Massacre It was while listening to Saji's story that one of the interrogators eavesdropped on their conversation and reported detailed information of the whereabouts of Katharon. To Sergei's dismay, he punched his officer for pulling rank with his findings to A-Laws. Sergei quickly warned Saji about impending danger and let him off on his own. Saji hurried back to the Katharon base, but was too late, as many of the rebels were killed. Saji was then taken into an abandoned hallway by Gundam Meister Tieria Erde and was confronted about the incident. Tieria's Confrontation At the abandoned hallway, Tieria asked Saji, "What have you done? You knew. Who are you? An A-Laws spy?" Saji denied involvement with the Federation, but couldn't clearly explain himself either. Moments later, Saji was finally able to explain himself. Saji told Tieria how he tried to escape from Katharon, his detainment with the Federation army, and how the Federation tipped off A-Laws about Katharon. After hearing Saji's story, Tieria slapped Saji. Tieria said, "What an unbelievably moronic thing to do!" Saji guiltily replied, "I didn't think anything like this would happen...I just wanted to get away from the fighting." Tieria responded, "The one who took their lives from them was you! Through your own moronic actions! 'I'm different. It had nothing to do with me. It's all happening in a world separate from my own.' By turning away from reality like that, through your unconscious misdeeds, you're inviting just such an event." Saji could only say "I didn't intend..." and broke down. Setsuna just got back from Azadistan and walked into Tieria. Setsuna wanted to know what was going on and Tieria explained that A-Laws attacked the Katharon base and caused by Saji. Later on board their VTOL craft, Setsuna reported his findings to Tieria and Allelujah about Azadistan razed by a Gundam. Saji was in the background still moping over what he did to the Katharon people. The Meisters received news that Sumeragi had collapsed and was ordered to return to Ptolemy II. As the Meisters prepare to return to Ptolemy II, Tieria grabbed Saji and dragged him on board the ship. Redemption Through Celestial Being Defending Ptolemy Ptolemy 2 was planning on revealing themselves to the A-Laws so that they could draw away attention towards the Katharon evacuees. Saji wanted to help so he manned a gun turret but couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. What he didn't know was that he was about to shoot down Louise's GN-XIII. Ian said it was all right. The battle soon ended after Allelujah was declared MIA. Saji, seeking redemption for his actions, helps in repairing the Twin Drives on 00, because Setsuna used the Trans-Am System out of desperation. When Allelujah was found, Saji saw Setsuna actually smile. News of Louise When Setsuna and Tieria return from a scouting mission from a Federation banquet, the former informed Saji that he met Louise there. Return to Lagrange 3 Saji accompanied the Ptolemy 2 crew to their L3 resource satellite. Saji was in the lunchroom with Allelujah and Marie when suddenly the latter got a headache through quantum brainwave usage. A single unknown mobile suit rushed towards Ptolemy 2 at high speeds. After the suit retreated from a brief duel with Setsuna, Ptolemy 2 rushed towards L3. While there, the crew met Linda Vashti, Ian's wife, who Saji noted was quite young. The crew were also introduced to new CB recruit Anew Returner. Later, Marie found Saji alone in a room. She asked him if something was wrong. Saji responded by saying that he still felt guilty over the Katharon massacre and wanted to make up for it, but he could never take another human life. Marie interjected and said that it was fine that he couldn't do those things. Saji countered by saying that there had to be something he could do. Saji asked Marie if she intended to stay with CB.'' Marie said that she would as long as Allelujah was with her. Saji asked if she would stay even if she was forced to fight. Marie told him that she was once a soldier and was ready for combat. Regardless, she would never leave Allelujah's side. Saji said that he was envious of Marie, and that he would never want to let go of a certain someone. Destroy Memento Mori During resupply operations at L3, Feldt picked up an unusual energy reading. It was further revealed that a solar powered satellite arms had destroyed the Kingdom of Suille from the low orbital ring. After resupply, Sumeragi ordered the Ptolemy 2 to head out and destroy the weapon. Innovator Revelation As the crew was about to prepare for ''Memento Mori, Tieria stopped everyone to reveal the existence of and their intentions to rule the world. The crew finally learned of the shadow group of living bio-terminals that was responsible for creating, the three Throne Gundams, and 30 GN-X units with GN Drive Taus to the United Nations. Saji was absent during this meeting, but was likely told of this revelation by Setsuna. Preemptive A-Laws Strike While preparing to depart, Setsuna asked Saji if he was staying with the Ptolemy. Saji responded, "Yes. I think that there's something I can still do. There's bound to be something I can do even though I'm unable to fight. ''L3 was suddenly rocked by an explosion. A-Laws had found CB's base and proceeded to attack Ptolemy 2. Setsuna 00, Lockon Cherudim, and Tieria Seravee launched to defend Ptolemy while Allelujah Archer Arios defended the evacuating shuttles. At one point during the battle, Ptolemy's GN Field was taken down, and Revive Revival GNZ-003 Gadessa fired a ''GN Mega Launcher ''blast, hitting the third hangar where Ian and the 0 Raiser were stationed. Sumeragi sent Saji down to the hangar to check on Ian. Saji went with Red Haro and finds the hangar badly damaged, along with an injured Ian who told him that the 0 Raiser was finished and he had to get it to Setsuna. Though Saji was more concerned for Ian's health, the injured mechanic told Saji that 00 Raiser was their only chance of survival. Marie eventually came in and took Ian to the medical room. Piloting 0 Raiser After taking Red Haro, Saji told the bridge crew that he was launching. Both Sumeragi and Lasse were surprised at this, but Saji told them that Ian asked him to do it and that he would take Red Haro. Anticipating further waves of enemy forces, Sumeragi ordered Lockon and Tieria to provide cover fire for Saji GNR-010 0 Raiser until it got to 00. On the battlefield, Setsuna was fighting against Louise’s GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron, Barack Zinin’s GNX-704T Ahead, and Andrei Smirnov’s GN-XIII. Andrei then detected the 0 Raiser. Andrei fired at Saji 0 Raiser, but he evaded the shots. Seeing 0 Raiser, Setsuna thought Ian was piloting the unit, but Saji told him over the com that Ian said to deliver 0 Raiser to him. Tossing a beam saber at Louise, Setsuna bought enough time for the two units to combine into GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. Setsuna took control of 00 Raiser and evaded Louise's beam fire. 00 Raiser circled a large asteroid to evade Barack’s Ahead and managed to come from behind him and slice the Ahead in half, killing Barack. Unlikely Reunion Returning to Ptolemy, Setsuna activated Trans-Am Raiser and speeds towards Ptolemaios. The amount of GN Particles is so great to the point where Setsuna and Saji entered a GN particle space. Both Setsuna and Saji were unsure of the phenomenon, when Saji heard Louise's voice. Saji was in shock that his lover was an A-Laws MS pilot, while Louise was surprised that he was with CB. They asked each other why they were on the battlefield as two large rings forming a 00 appeared. Battle of Memento Mori Crashed & Hunted on Earth Just as the Ptolemy II crew enjoyed their victory over destroying ''Memento Mori, Innovators came for a surprise attack at their weakest moment. Bring Garazzo, Revive Gadessa, and Divine Empress attacked Ptolemy II and breached the port stern. With all the Gundams still recharging their GN particles from the Memento Mori battle, there was no chance to retaliate. Ptolemy II used the inertia of their assault to speed their descent to Earth while releasing a smoke screen to partially blind the Innovators and exaggerated the damage they've sustained. The ship and crew survived crash landing back on Earth and began emergency repairs. With the exception of functional engines, their weapons, navigation, and communications have been badly damaged. On top of that, Setsuna 00 Raiser got separated from the group during the Innovators attack. Ptolemy II is now relying on the camouflage system to keep them temporarily safe from A-Laws detection as they try to restore the mothership to working order. Unknown to the crew, A-Laws and Innovators were secretly tracking their position through Anew Returner. Maintaining Ptolemy & Gundams Coup d'état Save Break Pillar Incident Destroy Memento Mori No.2 Setsuna was receiving medical attention from Anew in the medical bay when Feldt announced the existence of a second Memento Mori. The rest of the Meisters sortied with their Gundams to the battlefield to engage the Federation Army. Sumeragi wanted to launch Ptolemy into space to stop Memento Mori, but Ian said that was impossible in Ptolemy's state. Setsuna overheard the conversation as he walked into the MS hanger bay and suggested 00 Raiser. Sumeragi was against the idea in his condition, but Setsuna insisted to Sumeragi, "The only thing that can stop the satellite weapon is 00 Raiser. You should know that too." As Setsuna puts on his helmet to sortie, Ian told Setsuna that 0 Raiser needs a pilot and suggested getting Lasse, but Setsuna suggested Saji instead. Saji was surprised he was asked and Setsuna told Saji that 60,000 lives were on the line and that success was minimal, but he still wanted to try nonetheless. Saji agreed and launched 0 Raiser with Setsuna 00. Once Setsuna 'and Saji' launched into the atmosphere, Setsuna commenced docking sequence to become 00 Raiser and darted towards Memento Mori. Once 00 Raiser had reached in attack range of Memento Mori Setsuna had Saji activate the Raiser System. As the GN systems synchronize and began to charge 00 Raiser, Devine Nova’s Empruss suddenly appeared for a fight. Devine fired at Setsuna, but Setsuna 00 Raiser evaded the initial attack. Devine then circled around while exchanging beam fire and attacked from above. Devine deployed his Egner Whips to stun the two while Empruss' particle beam cannon charged. As Devine Empruss tried to close in the distance for a close proximity finish, 00 Raiser just completed charging and Setsuna activated Trans-Am Raiser. Trans-Am Raiser generated the Raiser Sword ''and Devine Empruss quickly reacted with a ''GN Field, but the Raiser Sword was too powerful and split the Empruss in half, killing Devine. Setsuna then adjusted the sword to cut down Memento Mori. Even though Memento Mori was successfully destroyed, it didn't prevent Memento Mori from making one last shot towards the AEU orbital elevator. As Memento Mori made its first and last shot at the orbital elevator. The blast from it caused the outer wall components of the elevator to auto-purge. Setsuna in the 00 Raiser flew back into battlefield to team up with his fellow Meisters (including Katharon, A-Laws, ESF-Army, and Coup ESF-Army faction) to destroy the falling debris. After several hours of shooting down the falling debris to protect the inhabitants nearby, Setsuna, Saji, and the rest of the Meisters returned to Ptolemy. Post Break Pillar Seclusion After the battle, Saji and the rest of the Ptolemy crew went under the radar for several months from Federation forces. With the Federation Army under direct control of A-Laws and they haven't recovered from previous battles, the Ptolemy crew evaded A-Laws' attention until they could be at full strength once again. In between this time, Saji and the Ptolemy crew was attacked more than 20 times due to Anew's presence with the group. Revive Revival was able to use her as a Innovator homing beacon to locate them. The series of assaults slowed them down, but they were able to gradually resume normal operations. In between last 4 months, Saji continued to assist in maintenance repairs throughout Ptolemy and the Gundams. After four months, Celestial Being returned in space and destroyed the third Memento Mori with the Raiser Sword. Seeing Louise Together Setsuna was heading to the MS hanger when Saji appeared along the way. Saji asked if Setsuna was going to keep fighting despite Louise’s status in A-Laws and CB running to reorganize their fighting strength. Setsuna replied yes, and Saji asked if he was going to shoot Louise. Setsuna told Saji that the decision was his and that battles weren’t only meant for destruction. Saji told Setsuna that he couldn’t pull a trigger and could only cry for Louise, but Setsuna stoically told Saji that he understood. Setsuna then encouraged Saji to join him to see Louise in battle. The two pilots launched and formed 00 Raiser. While heading into battle, Saji’s thoughts were on Louise. Capture Innovator Operation Sumeragi gave a quick debriefing over their impending battle, warning them of their numbers and reinforcements before they broke off to engage individual targets. Setsuna and Saji shortly encountered enemy beam fire. Setsuna 00 Raiser evaded enemy shots and destroyed several GN-X IIIs and Aheads. While Setsuna was busy engaging units, Setsuna told Saji to find Louise's Smultron. Revive attempted to vaporize Setsuna Saji 00 Raiser with Gadessa’s GN Mega Launcher, but Setsuna evaded and had Tieria take care of Revive’s Gadessa as he continued to fight and search for the Smultron. While searching, Hiling Care in the Garazzo appeared for another fight. Hiling attempted to cut Setsuna with Garazzo's GN Beam Claws, but 00 Raiser blocked. While engaging Hiling, Setsuna Saji 00 Raiser noticed two Aheads uncover their camouflage to attack Ptolemy. 00 Raiser executed Trans-Am Riser to evade and flank Hiling. 00 Raiser then generated two large beam sabers to literally dis-arm Garazzo and flew towards Louise’s Smultron. Sumeragi gave Lasse the order to fire upon Louise and Andrei with GN Missiles when 00 Raiser flew by and telepathically told the Ptolemy crew to hold fire. Trans-Am Riser was generating 7x the amount of GN particles and creating a telepathic link to those close to him. Setsuna Saji 00 Raiser dash towards Louise Smultron and Andrei Ahead futilely attempted to defend Louise’s Smultron. Andrei was knocked off the side. Setsuna grabbed the Smultron and flew away from enemy combatants to give Saji the necessary time to talk to Louise. In the Quantum Plane, Saji and Louise saw themselves on the Orbital Elevator. Saji said that seeing the Earth from space was what inspired him to work in space and that he wanted to share it with Louise. However, Louise pulls out a gun and said that she had thrown away her past. Her life was forever dedicated to destroying Celestial Being and avenging her family. Though Louise warned Saji that she would shoot, Saji kept walking towards her and asked what had happened to the woman he once knew. Louise said that she had changed herself, but Saji wouldn't believe her and kept walking towards her. Eventually, he got to Louise and put his hand over the gun barrel, giving Louise a hug. In her fragile state, Louise relived the pain of losing her family and her hand, and is pulled out of the vision by Andrei. Setsuna and Saji then exited the battle as Trans-Am Raiser was nearly up. After Setsuna and Saji withdrew, Soma appeared to fight Andrei to avenge Sergei Smirnov. Saji was observing the battle and couldn't keep quiet anymore and shouted over for Soma to stop Setsuna and the rest of the crew heard Saji plead, By then the battle was over and Tieria successfully captured Revive Revival to ask him for the location of Veda. While back on board Ptolemy, Setsuna went to check on Saji. Saji was still feeling down from the battle and Setsuna was leaving the room to give Saji some alone time when he declared that he found his own reason to fight: to get Louise Halevy back. Fighting for Louise Rendezvous at Lagrange 5 After the ensuring deception played by the Innovators, involving Setsuna being forced to kill Anew Returner before she could kill Lyle, Saji asked him why. Setsuna responded that there was no other way. He would do the same thing to Louise if necessary. Saji was appalled by his statement but was even more shocked when he sees Setsuna's eyes glowing yellow. Ptolemy had received a distress call from the Eclipse colony at L5. While the ship rendezvoused with their suppliers, Setsuna and Saji set out in 00 Raiser to reach the colony. Setsuna went inside the colony, leaving Saji to watch over the Gundam. Watching Setsuna's Fight Unfortunately, while Setsuna was gone, having retrieved the coordinates of Veda from Wang Liu Mei, a black mobile suit came out of nowhere and held the Gundam at swordpoint. The pilot, named Graham Aker, desired a fight against Setsuna, to which he was forced to comply. But while they were concentrated on the battle, Louise’s Regnant was not too far away, ravaging Gundam Throne Drei, the suit responsible for her family's deaths. Setsuna and Saji wanted to break away and dissuade her from her revenge but couldn't. Setsuna eventually won the duel, but chose not to end Graham’s life. Battle Towards Lagrange 2 Veda was determined to be located in the dark side of the Moon. Ptolemy then set a rendezvous with a transport ship carrying supplies and new armaments for the Gundams. Unfortunately, the most massive A-Laws fleet was blocking their path at L2. As the Gundams sortied, a massive battle ensued. Setsuna noticed three A-Laws Baikal-class ships headed on a kamikaze course towards Ptolemy. Saji regulated the GN particle flow to Trans-Am Raiser, enabling the Gundam to destroy the ships. Unfortunately, it was discovered to be a trick, as the wreckage released a massive cloud of particle disruption gas across the area, which dampened the effects of particle beams. Immediately, A-Laws mobile suits began to swarm the Gundams, armed with physical weapons and missiles. Though 00 Raiser was able to destroy many suits, the others weren't faring so well with their reliance on their particle weapons. Ptolemy itself was almost destroyed had it not been for the intervention of Katharon and the remnants of the coup d'état faction. Together, they began to decimate the A-Laws fleet ships. Suddenly, a massive particle beam from the dark side of the Moon eradicates the majority of the A-Laws fleet and one Katharon cruiser. A massive asteroid base then switched off itself optical camouflage; Celestial Being, the Innovators' base and the legacy of Aeolia Schenberg. Detecting Veda within the ship, Celestial Being moves to attack the mothership. Unfortunately, they faced opposition with swarms of Gaga forces. Saving Louise Louise’s Regnant attacked 00 Raiser, intend on eradicating Celestial Being, believing that the world would be better. Saji asked her if that would make her happy. He states that they were trying to make a world where everyone can understand each other. However, Louise blamed Celestial Being for distorting the world and causing war and continued her attack. Worse, Andrei Smirnov, who was overhearing their conversation, also began attacking, seeing Saji as the reason for Louise's deteriorating mental condition. Setsuna was able to damage his Ahead, but Louise fired Regnant’s Egner Whips at the Gundam, electrocuting Saji and Setsuna. As three Gagas fly towards them, Louise grabs 00 Raiser in a bear hug, intend on preventing them from escaping at the cost of her own life. Refusing to die, Saji fired missiles at the approaching Gagas, destroying two but the last one collided with them. Luckily, they survived. Setsuna had pulled Louise's unconscious body out of the battered Regnant. He advised that Saji take her somewhere safe, as the Innovators were approaching. Saji took Louise inside Celestial Being. However, when she regained consciousness, she started strangling him, with her eyes glowing yellow. She stopped and started crying when she saw the rings around his neck and started to get head pains before collapsing. Fearing that she may be dead, Saji cried for her, which was heard by Setsuna through 00 Raiser's quantum effect. Refusing to let the Innovators win, his newly developed Quantum Brainwaves activated the Trans-Am Burst System, covering the entire colony in a massive flow of GN particles, renewing Celestial Being's determination to fight on. Louise awakened and said that her heart was melting, and Saji said that the warmth was from Setsuna, whose light would lead them to the future. Aftermath With A-Laws and Innovators defeated, peace as returned throughout the solar system. Celestial Being dropped off Saji, who was exonerated of his charges, and Louise on Earth to part ways. To Saji's relief, doctors have reported that Louise's GN T particle poisoning and cellular degradation have ceased, which he believes to be the result of the Trans-Am Burst. He and Louise discuss the possible future of the world, with the reorganization of the Federation. Louise fears that they may screw up again but Saji feels that should that happen, Celestial Being would be there to stop it. ELS Conflict The year is now AD 2314. In the past 2 years, Saji had taken care of Louise, but it wasn't an easy life. Louise had long term medical care due to both the physical changes made by the Innovators and her suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). To receive medical treatment and to be close to one another, Saji had taken an engineering job at the HRL elevators and placed Louise in a nearby hospital to be close in case of emergencies. Because Louise suffered constant seizures and panic attacks, Saji often had to leave in the middle of work (much to his boss's dismay) to help calm her down. CB Movie & Visiting Louise While on his day off, Saji joined a friend to catch Celestial Being: The Movie (stylized after Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann). After the movie, his friend mentioned how great the movie was, but Saji felt it was embellished and mentioned the horrors of actual combat isn't the same. When his friend wondered what he meant, Saji dropped the subject to avoid mentioning his history with CB. After his friend left, he went see Louise Halevy. As Saji picked out a bouquet of pink roses and drove to the Hospital to visit Louise, he reflected over CB's influence: Saji walked into Louise's room and delivered her some flowers. Louise informed him that her seizures stopped and that she is ready to be discharged at any time. Saji told Louise that they had all the time in the world and wondered what Setsuna was up to. Escape from Hospital & Setsuna's Rescue Some time later, Earth began experiencing a series of strange phenomenon in the aftermath of the destruction of the Jupiter exploration ship ''Europa. While Saji was visiting Louise, she started feeling head pains, as her eyes glowed yellow and the power in the hospital went out. The source was a man in a space suit, resembling Ribbons Almark. Saji picked up his chair and threw it at Ribbons, knocking him down. Saji then tried to help Louise out of the hospital, making their way past all the unconscious people Ribbons knocked out. But once he stopped to rest outside, Ribbons came out of nowhere and tossed Saji to the side. Luckily, before Ribbons could touch Louise, Setsuna makes a timely arrival, firing a shot that attracts Ribbons' attention. Setsuna was shocked at the reappearance of his nemesis and fired repeatedly at Ribbons, only for his foe to simply absorb the shots as if he weren't human. Therefore, he has to resort to plastique; Saji used his body to shield Louise from the blast. When the smoke cleared, both men were shocked to see Ribbons' legs still moving before falling down and shatter into metallic fragments. Saji then demanded to Setsuna as to what was going on, to which he had no answer. For safety, Setsuna dropped off the couple at the nearest ESF QBW-shelter. Stay at ESF Shelter & Resolution After Setsuna dropped off Saji & Louise, the couple were taken by the ESF and sent to the top of one their orbital elevators, the QBW-shelter. Special large quarters were accommodated to protect citizens and families looking after people with high QBW-potential. The being that took the form of Ribbons was later explained to be an alien life-form dubbed Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter by the news. Some time later, Louise, as well as other potential Innovators, suffered headaches as the ELS's QBWs overwhelmed their senses. Saji then looks to a monitor, depicting an entire ELS armada emerging from Jupiter's red spot and on course for Earth. Saji decided to volunteer to help resist the invading ELS by working with the elevator engineering crew to maintain the elevator's systems during major combat. Ultimately, hostilities were resolved when Setsuna was able to communicate with the ELS. Following the next 50 years after the events of the ELS War, the complete future of Saji and Louise aren't detailed, but it's presumed the two eventually get married and live a life of peace and happiness in a new era of planetary unity. Relationships Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations ;Kinue Crossroad :Although often busy with work at the office, Kinue tries her best to keep in touch with Saji and provide simple comforts like home cooking whenever available. She worries about Saji and his relationship with Louise as she questions about her strong-willed personality dominating over Saji's soft nature. During her final moments while dying, her thoughts was with Saji. Saji was devastated to identify her body at the morgue, but he doesn't know who was his sister's killer (Ali al-Saachez). ;Louise Halevy :She often controls and manipulates Saji by whining and complaining to him. Saji often bends to her will and easily embarrassed to do romantic things in public such as a "goodbye kiss." After the Throne Gundams took away her left hand, he continued to tend to her until she convinced him to head home. Saji was deeply saddened to find out that the GN particles affected her body and her hand couldn't be regenerated. She made a promise with Saji to see each other in space in the near future. Celestial Being Due to everything bad that has happened to him is related to Celestial Being and Gundams, his heart is filled with anger and hatred towards them. He like nothing better than to see Celestial Being disappear. But when he was taken aboard Ptolemaios 2 to avoid be persecuted by the A-LAWS as a Katharon spy, he eventually grew to understand the organization. ;Setsuna F. Seiei :Saji doesn't know that Setsuna is a Gundam Meister and often tries to engage Setsuna in a conversation whenever possible. They often share awkward conversations due to Setsuna's introverted personality. In Season 2 when they reunite in Proud Colony Saji seems to be surprised and happy to see Setsuna once again, but he soon changes his attitude when he finds out that Setsuna had always been a Gundam Meister. :During Saji's stay at Ptolemy he acts bitterly towards Setsuna blaming him of all the bad things that had happened. Saji even hit Setsuna to the ground when Setsuna told him that he had to fight to get Louise back from A-LAWS. Nevertheless, as time goes by, Saji starts understanding more and more about Celestial Being and he finally manages to establish a good relationship with Setsuna to the point of taking the determination to fight alongside him. At the Aftermath Saji ends up being thankful towards Setsuna and he does not doubt that the purified GN Particles that saved Louise were the light of Setsuna's heart, the light that would enlighten the future. ;Ian Vashti :Celestial Being's mechanic, who has Saji work around the ship if he wants food. He teaches Saji about how every person in Celestial Being is affected by war. Saji comes to respect and appreciate Ian as a human being. Picture Gallery Saji Crossroad 2307.jpg|Saji (17, A.D. 2307) Louise and Saji.jpg|Saji and Louise looking on Earth Saji Crossroad 2312.jpg|Saji (22, A.D. 2312) Saji crossroad.jpg |Saji Crossroad (24, AD 2314) (Movie) Saji_Crossroad_in_movie.png|Saji Crossroad (24, AD 2314) (Movie) Articles & References External links * Saji Crossroad on Wikipedia